Bloodhail
by ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Daniel is a quiet loner looking for a worthy purpose. With his older brother being the only person he bothers to talk to, he finds himself beginning to crave sick thrills to bring excitement to his otherwise mundane life. When things get taken a bit too far one harrowing night, Daniel and Sean’s relationship morphs from your typical brotherly bond to something darker. #Diazcest


Purple-bluish bruises littered Daniel's body, covering his arms, upper chest, and neck. It wasn't pretty, and Sean was angry.

"I'm not stupid, enano. Where'd you get those bruises?"

Daniel scoffs. He glances up at his older brother through his long, dark hair and refuses to give an audible answer, only narrowing his eyes coldly as a response. He wished that Sean could learn to take a hint.

"Daniel, answer me. You're not deaf." Despite his dull state, Daniel gave a bitter laugh.

He lifted his eyebrows with amusement and answered, "No shit."

"Yeah, so answer my question." Sean is standing in front of him, arms crossed with that stern expression that started developing when their father died.

Daniel smiled at Sean's demanding voice. He dug his feet into the couch, getting comfortable. He let out a carefree yawn, teasing his brother.

"I'm talking to you." He snapped, "Daniel!"

Daniel once again avoided speaking. Instead, his eyes roamed the living room of his and Sean's apartment, looking for something else to focus on besides his brother. His gaze landed and then settled on the fireplace, and he stared deeply in the fire. He wondered how bad it would hurt if he stuck his hand in the flames and held it there.

"Did it happen today? Who did it?"

Daniel exhales a heavy sigh. He says, "Yeah. And just some asshole kid. One of Harry Thompson's friends."

"Fuck that little shit," hissed Sean angrily. "I hope you kicked his ass back."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I totally stood a chance against an athletic, muscly douchebag. I'm nearly a fucking twig."

Sean smiled sadly. He took a seat next to his teenage brother on the couch. "You should have told someone. Fuck, man."

Daniel smirked. "Jeez, are you victim blaming me?"

"No, no. Just. . . fuck Harry and his dickhead friend. Wish I could have been there."

Daniel simply shrugged and said, "It's whatever."

It wasn't the worst thing he had experienced in his high school career. Now a senior, he'd had all types of shit said and done to him. A couple of bruises were nothing.

Most of the teachers ignored Daniel. He honestly couldn't blame them for being so dismissive. He was the weird, deathly quiet type. In some of his classes, he had only spoken maybe less than ten words. Always doodling in his notebook or with his face buried in his cellphone.

Daniel thought it was ironic. When he was younger, he had watched all of those exaggerated teenage movies about partying, popularity, and sex - but here he was at seventeen still a virgin (kissless, too), a loner, and definitely not attending any parties. It didn't matter anyways. Daniel found that he liked being alone better, not that he really had any other option. It was easier, simpler. Every other kid his age seemed to prefer bitching about meaningless shit and gossiping about whatever new-totally-exciting-thing-that-had-happened. So, he just shoved earbuds in and turned his music all the way up to drown out his peers.

The only person he could tolerate was Sean. He loved his big brother, even if he could be irritating - and an asshole - a lot. Sean kept any feelings of loneliness that dared to creep up away. He made Daniel feel normal.

Sean changed the subject, "It's been a while since we gamed together." Daniel turned his head to look at his brother, being pulled out of his thoughts.

He nodded in agreement.

"You wanna play tonight?" asked Sean.

"Nah, fuck that," dismissed Daniel. Sean frowned, hurt.

"Well, that's rude," the older brother huffed. "You can be moody as fuck sometimes, y'know?"

Daniel shot him a glare. "I got my ass kicked a few hours ago. I'm still in pain."

Sean paused and then sheepishly smiled. "Oh, um, good point."

Daniel eyed him before he stretched. He stood slowly, whimpering at the ache in his ribs. Sean was quick to stand and come to his aid, gently grabbing his little sibling by his waist and allowing Daniel to lean his weight on him.

"I wish I could kill that asshole," he swore. Daniel rolled his eyes at Sean's overprotectiveness, though he secretly liked it - not that he'd ever admit to it, of course. "Here, let me get you to bed."

"Thanks, Sean," mumbled Daniel sincerely, embracing the warmth that radiated off the older Diaz's frame.

"You're missing school tomorrow." Daniel felt relieved at these words, until Sean added, "And I'll be talking to the principal."

Daniel groaned. "No."

"Yes."

"It's not a big deal," grumbled Daniel as they walked down the dark hallway.

"It is to me. You're my brother. I have to keep you safe," stated Sean. Daniel didn't bother to protest; he wouldn't win this.

They reached Daniel's bedroom. Sean flicked on the light switch, and Daniel squinted at the brightness. His big brother led him to his bed and carefully set him down onto the bed. With a small whine and pained cringe, Daniel wiggled underneath his thick, warm covers. Sean smiled softly at him, leaning down and planting a tender kiss on his forehead. Daniel blushed, closed his eyes, and his lips moved upwards.

"Night, enano. I love you."

"I love you too, Sean. Night."

Sean turned off the lights and exited the room. Daniel drifted off to sleep with gruesome dreams of getting revenge on the asshole that had beat him up. His mind conjured up demented fantasies of hurting Harry too, and every other asshole who had wronged him: the cop who had taken his dad from him, his ex-friend Noah who had abandoned him back in the eighth grade, and even his stupid old gym teacher from freshman year that had given him a hard time.

But, of course, those were only just dreams and nothing more.


End file.
